Sibylla
by J.A.K
Summary: In a time where the city of Atlantis is not yet lost, a single girl struggles desperately to realize her destiny and discover true love, amidst the corruption of an empire.


**Author**: J.A.K - An idea that has been resting in my mind for a while.  
  
**Disclaimers**- The characters and setting used in this story are not my property. They are the property of Ms. Frank (brilliant woman that she is) and her publisher. They are only used for my pleasure and the readers' entertainment- a.k.a. ...no profit. The Night World, soulmate principal, etc. are the property of Ms. Smith (brilliant woman that *she* is) and her publisher.  
  
**Summary**: In a time where the city of Atlantis is not yet lost, a single girl struggles desperately to realize her destiny amidst the corruption of an empire.  
  
**Rating**: Pg-15  
  
  


**Things needed to know before reading this story, as written by Ms. Frank**:  
  
Aztlan: Is really the lost city of Atlantis. Aztlan is comprised of several different islands which are headed by a specific clan or cult.  
  
****************** 

This is where things can get a bit complicated, but if you follow through with me, I promise that this will be a great story!

**^There are 10 clan's and cults^**  
_  
Clan of the Horn: location- Hydroussa and Tinos; **Cheiftain- Sibylla**_  
  
Clan of the Vine: location- Naxos; **Chieftain**- _Dion_ of the Bacchi  
  
Clan of the Wave: location- Siros and Myknossos; **Chieftain**- _Posidious_  
  
Clan of the Stones: location- Paros; **Chieftain- _Nekros  
  
Clan of the Flame: location- Milos; _****Chieftain- _Talos  
  
Clan of the Spiral: location- Aztlan; _****Chieftain- _Imhotep, inheritor- Niko  
  
Cult of the Snake: location- Nios; _****Chieftain- _Kela__-Ata Embla, inheritor- Selena  
  
Cult of the Bull: location- Folegandros; _****Chieftain- Minos  
  
Clan of the Muse: location- Delos; **Chieftain**- _Atenis_  
  
Clan of the Olimpi: location- Aztlan; **Chieftain**- _Zelos, inheritor- Phoebus  
  
**************** _**

**^Greek and Egyptian vocabulary^:**  
  
_Apis_- bull god  
  
_Eee_- greek exclamation; i.e.- yes?, right?  
  
Golden- term for the ruling class in Aztlan  
  
_Hreesos_- the Golden One; title for the ruler of Aztlan  
  
Kela- Tenata- goddess of beauty  
  
_Pateeras_- father  
  
_Skeela_- Greek for bitch  
  
******************* 

**Fact 1**: Women having uncovered breasts _are_ an accepted part of Aztlantu culture. It is not seen as indecent exposure. Ironically, an exposed back and shoulder is though. Weird I know, but try to conceive of this notion and every thing will be okay.  
  
**Fact 2**: Egypt is the sister nation of Aztlan, because of its geographical nearness and close relations.  
  
**Fact 3**: Egypt, as we all know, may have had a few persons of "white" complexion, but the people of the land were not Anglo- Saxon in features.  
  
The Aztlantu people however, _are Anglo-Saxon in features (because they are the fore-fathers of the Greeks. according to Ms. Frank).  
  
Some families on the other hand, have mixed with the Egyptians [like one of the main characters in the story, namely Sibylla, whose Father is Aztlantu but mother is Egyptian (a scenario which I personally created)].  
  
The results are people of varying complexion's, but features still--mostly-- of the Anglo- Saxon persuasion.  
  
  
_

**An**** part 2: If you've read the information I am sure pleasure will follow if you give this story a chance!**

**^Prologue^**  
  
  


Sibylla's jade colored eyes wavered as they stared past the restless cacophony waves of Hydroussa and onto the distant shores edge of Naxos, her lost clan brother's home. Rolls of thunder hummed evenly beneath the faint layer of clouds that protected _Apis__' residence and blanketed the warm night sky. Frowning subtly, she remembered that it was a night very much like this that Dion had been taken forcibly and cruelly away from her.  
  
  
_

Disturbing images of his small, lithe frame flashed before her mind in a torrent of silent torture. If only she could see his face, or hear his boyish laughter once more. Sibylla sighed and shook her head lightly. Now was not the time for lamentations. Now was the time for action.  
  


  
She snapped her fingers swiftly, instantly garnering the attention of her five bearers. As she instructed them of her plans to continue her search into the depths of the great beyond, she could see quiet lines of resentment strung softly across the plains of their faces; resentment that had been brought about by the discomfiture of their forced subservience to a young slip of a girl, whose head barely reached the tops of their elbows. Sibylla merely waved a hand of dismissal and again shrugged slightly to herself. The choice of ruling so young and so suddenly had been no choice at all. The goddess, _Kela_, had destined her to be the chieftain of the Clan of the Horn. It was all, as they said- meant to be.  
  


  
That particular belief reinforced her certainty time and again, that there were no accidents, just unforeseen paths assembled graciously or vengefully by _Apis_ and the Kela- Tenata.  
  
  


It was _no_ accident that her _pateeras_ was Posidious, brother of _Hreesos Zelos, and that her timing in birth had happened in just such a way, that made her become one of the mighty Golden. From nativity it was clear that she was meant to have visions, just as surely as she was meant to find him. So even as she smelled his scent in the motionless wet air- even as the stars whispered to her that tonight was the night, she knew it to be so, even before them… because she was and forever would be the Oracle.  
  
************************************************************  
  
_

  
Sibylla felt her sandals slip into the uneven patches of moist sand. _Apis_ yawned and the wind stirred anxiously, wrapping itself through her coarse, curly black hair. She allowed herself a grim smile. Tonight would be the night. She would once again be with her best friend since birth. She would have her brother back.  
  


  
Sibylla walked unsteadily over the small islands protrusive rocky mounds. Her small hands were her only guidance in the blacker than black night as she hesitantly felt her way through the dark.  
  


  
"Mistress, we hear movement coming from the far north."  
  


  
N'Cara spoke. She was one of the bearers who were extremely useful as a servant, but even more so as a friend.  
  
  


"I want a bird sent to Selena telling her that I have found her blood brother." The smooth texture of Sibylla's voice belied the tightness of her muscles in her stomach and chest.  
  


  
"But Mistress" N'Cara said, "We have not yet seen the young Lord. And even if we did, we do not know whether he is." she looked down at her golden tipped breasts, a gesture that meant she was nervous. "We do not know whether he is in his right mind." Her words trailed off, leaving an awkward span of tension in the wake of silence.  
  


  
Sibylla raised her chin confidently until it was parallel to the ground on which she stood. "But you forget N'Cara, I and I alone know whether or not he is sane. And I tell you now with absolute certainty that he is." Her voice sounded and her face appeared much older than her twelve inundations.  
  


  
N'Cara's eyebrows shot up until they met her hairline. "I meant no offense Mistress-"  
  
  


Sibylla raised her hand in impatience and distress. "_Please_ stop N'Cara. I know you didn't mean to offend me. And again, for the last time, please reframe from calling me Mistress. You know it makes me nervous."  
  
  


The older woman sighed. "I just don't want you to get your hopes up, _Sibylla_, and then be disappointed when your vision doesn't come to fruition."  
  


  
Sibylla ignored her, her mind already on new things.  
  
  


"Do you hear that?" Even the dimness of the night could not hide the bubbles of excitement that poured over her face.  
  


  
Every servant that could discern her words, stopped to listen carefully.  
  


  
Before she could give them a chance to reply, she took off with a speed that only youth could produce.  
  


  
N'Cara gasped. "Sibylla **_no_**!" She ran after the twelve-year-old, all the while yelling scolding remarks at her.  
  


  
Sibylla halted in her sprint as she realized the sounds being made were those of dogs. They were in a small group, some sprawled on their bellies, others baying into the reserve. Their symphony of whines and moans were cut short as they noticed the tiny intruder.  
  


  
She felt the immediate fear any girl would feel when surrounded by seemingly vicious creatures. Then Sibylla remembered that she wasn't just any girl, she was an Oracle. She reached out with her psyche- with all the training she could muster- and wrapped reassuring waves of comfort around their frightened minds.  
  


  
By the time she felt she had their trust, N'Cara had finally caught up to her.  
  


  
"Now this is just another thing that proves you are truly Golden, because there is no other girl in all of Aztlantu who can run like you, save Kela- Ileana, and she's twenty-three."  
  


  
The bearer looked down at the child's face. It was then she realized that it was utterly crushed.  
  


  
"N'Cara, he's not here." The girl flung herself into her surrogate mother's waiting arms.  
  
  


Lines of worry creased the older woman's brow as Sibylla clung to her neck and sobbed.  
  
  


"You must not lose heart Sibylla. We will find him soon."  
  


  
"No." She shook her head making the accumulated tears fly off of her cheek. "We're never going to find him." Her brown face was cast into an unnatural light by the sharp beams of the moon. "_Apis himself spoke to me tonight, as well as the goddess, and they both of them told me that here was the place- that tonight was the night- and they have both lied."  
  
_

  
N'Cara clapped her hands over Sibylla's mouth. "Do not speak like that girl. Do you want further bad fortune to fall on you because of words that were said out of hurt and anger."  
  


  
Sibylla opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a loud cry of "Mistress."  
  


  
The others had found them.  
  


  
"What." She yelled, too taken by grief to notice her lack of etiquette that was beholden to her position.  
  


  
"Mistress, we've found something... or rather someone." Their voices were mingled together in a way that anyone listening would call exhilaration.  
  


  
A large smile enveloped N'Cara's mouth. "Do you hear that Sibylla? They've found someone." But the young girl did not return her attempt at optimism.  
  


  
Instead she crossed her arms in a gesture reminiscent to that of her late mother. "They probably haven't found anyone." She turned her face, eyes gazing upon the eclipse of tall oil grass and fine leafed limber trees. "Let us check on it anyway."  
  


  
They quickly crossed the clearing that separated themselves with the other party.  
  


  
"Look Mistress." Sibylla peered over the path they had created for her. "Is this not the young Lord?" She faintly recognized the person who spoke to be Netor, one of those who had looked upon her scornfully earlier.  
  


  
She edged closer to the young creature who performed with the motions of a wild animal, but had the appearance of a boy. Unable to let her hopes get the better of her again, she stepped hesitantly forward, hands and palms sweaty and trembling.  
  


  
"_Dion_?" She whispered.  
  


  
The boy looked up with a jerk of reaction that appeared to be involuntary. He was unfamiliar with those that trapped him within the circle of bodies, but he realized from somewhere in the fissure of his mind that the one who spoke was okay.  
  


  
Sibylla stepped even closer.  
  


  
"Be careful Mistress. He has been among dogs for almost six years. He may not remember who you are. He may not remember who he is."  
  


  
She stretched out her hand. "You remember me, don't you Dion?"  
  


  
His pale face became even paler as what could be deemed as recognition, masked his eyes.  
  


  
"We played together as children. You, me, Phoebus, Nestor, sometimes Niko, and Selena."  
  
  


N'Cara thought it would be inappropriate to mention the fact that they were still children.  
  
  


Sibylla, unaware of her bearer's thoughts, pressed onward, stepping closer still to the boys' filthy body.  
  
  


"We were the best of friends, and no one loved you more than I did." A considering look crossed her face. "Maybe Selena." She inhaled deeply. "Then one day Zelos, your _pateeras_, took you away, never telling anyone of your location. I always believed it was to save you from that _skeela_ Ileana, but that is yet another story." Her eyes filled with tears again and a few drops unremittingly wrestled their way down the sides of her cheeks. "That was the last we ever saw of you Dion. That was six years ago. You were eight, I was six. That means that you're fourteen now."  
  


  
No one dared breathe too loudly, afraid of breaking the trance that the young boy seemed to be caught in.  
  


  
Sibylla was now an inch within touching distance of him.  
  


  
"I have never stopped searching for you. I-I- I've missed you."  
  


  
Dion appeared ready to respond, but realized he hadn't spoken in several inundations... and didn't remember how. He also hadn't stood on his legs in two, maybe three years.  
  


  
The girl Sibylla, suddenly crouched down to his level and stared at him. As he gazed carefully into her watery eyes, he knew immediately that he would have to say goodbye to his four- legged family. He would have to regain those lost abilities he once had, seemingly a lifetime ago. He would have to go home.  
  


  
Then the Sibylla, touched his face, and Dion's instinctive reaction was to snarl first and then bite. But the girl was too quick. She pulled back before his teeth could connect with her fingers, but a startled gasp still escaped her throat. One that made him realize that before any of those aforementioned things could be done... he would have to be tamed.

_Next chapter_: They are in their own present time and are also young adults. Find out the structure of their kingdom and how the Night World is intertwined with Atlantis. Also… is their a chance for romance?

**An**** part 3: **Reviews are muchly appreciated and greatly adored!****


End file.
